P ちゃん！
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Hinata didn’t notice the little black pig, struggling to get out of the water that Neji fell into…
1. Jusenkyo

---

I don't own anything.

Chapter one

---

_'It would be fun!!'_

_'No.'_

_'But-'_

_'I mean it, no.'_

_'… Fine, I'll go by myself then!! -Sticks tongue out.-'_

_'Oh no you don't! It's not safe to wander around alone!'_

'Well, I'm not a baby either. I can take care of myself.' Hinata huffed, walking to her room. Neji gave a sigh. I mean, it was only a few days, right? And Hinata never really got the chance to travel as a vacation. Visiting the Jusenkyo wouldn't hurt…

Neji didn't know how Hiashi got to accept, and now he was starting to have second thoughts about letting Hinata go. But then again, she would go even if her father refused, even if he himself refused to tag along. Neji sighed for the umpteenth time. The two were walking on the road, Hinata was busy looking at the map, but she **did** take note of Neji's constant sighs. Looking over her shoulder, she stopped. Catching Neji's attention.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Neji, if you would rather go back and spend time with TenTen, I'm okay with that…" Hinata said, a faint tint of pink brushed across Neji's cheeks.

"TenTen? Why TenTen?" Neji yelled/questioned. It was obvious that he was embarrassed.

"Well, don't you like her?" Hinata asked innocently.

"No. I have no interest in an annoying team-mate." _'When I just want to bang_ _you.'_ He added mentally. Hinata shrugged.

"But if you want to go back, then I won't mind going to the Jusenkyo by myself." Hinata said, walking again. Neji sighed, again.

"But, Hinata-sama, I could never leave you." He said truthfully.

"Yeah right." She said, observing the map yet again.

"What? No, really, I wouldn't be able to leave you, I mean, not like that. But I'm your protector, and I wouldn't want for you to be in any sort of danger." Neji rushed out. Hinata smirked.

"You don't have to lie Neji-san. I mean, you hate me, and that's why you tried to kill me back in the chuunin exams, right?" Hinata stated flatly. She really didn't care any more, but Neji got a little _**too**_ touchy on the subject.

"But, back then-"

"We're here!" Hinata said happily, cutting Neji off. The two came to a dock by a rocky shore. A small white boat was docked at the end. The two Hyuugas walked up. A fat man popped his head from the back of the boat.

"Oh! You must be Hinata, we head for Jusenkyo one I get boat ready." He said. Hinata smiled.

"Thanks. Bye the way, this is my cousin Neji, who decided to come. I hope you won't mind." She said to the human balloon (Tour guide. Can you guess whom?) The Tour guide nodded.

"You can get on the boat. We leave in a few minutes." He said, wiping his hands with a handkerchief.

---

"We arrive in few minutes." The tour guide announced. Neji looked up from the map. They were walking on the road yet again. Where **was** this fucking Jusenkyo?

"Here, my house, over there, Jusenkyo. Please follow, and don't go in any of the pools. These pools are cursed, and whoever fall in the pool, will take physical form of the animal or person that drown in the pool years ago." Neji shrugged it off, and wandered around for a bit. So many small puddles/pools were scattered amongst each other. There were a number of bamboo poles sticking out from some of the puddles of water. An idea form in his mind.

"Hinata-sama!" She turned to him.

"Hinata-sama, why don't we train for a bit? We can use these poles to stand on, and spar in the air, then the one that falls into the water first looses." Neji suggested.

"Demo, the tour guide said not to-"

"I bet he's just making it all up. I mean, you could make some money by doing a tour here. C'mon, it'll be fun." Neji urged. Hinata shrugged.

"Alright, I mean, you won't hurt me badly or anything… right?"

"Don't worry." Neji said as he jumped up onto one of the bamboo sticks. Hinata did the same. Neji did the sign of the eagle, while Hinata did the snake. Neji flew forward, sending a side air kick, while Hinata jumped to dodge it, and sent a cross counter kick, sending Neji to fall into one of the springs… A loud splash was heard as he fell into the water, Hinata landed safely on another bamboo stick, a grin painted on her face.

"I beat Neji Niisan… Heh heh, I beat Neji Niisan." Hinata said to herself softly. Looking around, she noticed that Neji disappeared.

"Neji? Neeeeejiiiiiii Niiiisaaan!!!!" Hinata jumped off of the bamboo stick and landed on the ground without a sound. Maybe he went to the guide's house to go get a towel or something… Hinata didn't notice the little black pig struggling to get out of the water that Neji fell into…

--


	2. Hinata and the black piglet

----

Chapter two

I don't own anything

----

Hinata gave a small sigh as she waited on the boat. The tour guide popped his head from the back.

"Hinata-san, we ready to go, where is the other person?" He asked; Hinata shook her head with closed eyes, brows burrowed together in confusion and worry.

"Neji and I were sparring, and then he fell into one of the pools…" Hinata said softly. The tour guide went pale; 'This bad… if other man fell into one of the cursed springs… ' The tour guide slipped out of the boat, and ran back to the Jusenkyo.

---

The little black pig tried to pull his clothes out of the water. The white fabric of the shirt was in between clenched teeth, when a hand picked it up for him, along with his pants, boxers, and hitai. Neji looked up, and saw the tour guide shaking his head.

"You fall in _Heitowenniiīchuan."_ The tour guide said as he picked Neji up and trotted to his house. Once inside, he set the wet clothes down, and started to boil a kettle of hot water.

"Water make you into black piglet, hot water make you into man." He said, pouring hot water onto the black pig. Neji grew into his 'manly' self again, touching his face and arms.

"_Nanniiīchuan _will make you whole man, but Nanniichuan not here for time being. Hinata-san worry for you, I lend you my clothes, your clothes too wet." He said, handing Neji an army green button up shirt with a pair of loose black pants. Neji nodded him a thanks and put them on, straightening his hair, he tied his pants together with the waist string. The tour guide put his wet clothes in a plastic bag, and handed them to Neji.

"We should go now, Hinata-san wait in boat." He said, running out of his house with Neji following behind.

----

Hinata watched the waves splash against the side of the boat, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she smiled when she saw Neji, and instantly hugged him.

"Neji niisan! I was worried when I couldn't find you, where did you run off to?" Hinata asked; Neji hesitated.

"I was, uhh… I-"

"Hinata-san, you have everything?" The tour guide asked, saving Neji from an embarrassing situation.

"Yeah, I don't think I left anything behind." Hinata said as she rummaged through her bag. 'Map, flash lights, water bottles, a few weapons, all check.' Hinata said mentally. Neji nodded the tour guide thanks, he shrugged back a 'your welcome'.

"We go now, keep arms and legs inside boat. Make sure you don't fall from boat." He said as he started the engine.

---

Hinata skipped into the house, a grin painted on her face. 'Heh heh, I bet 'tousan wouldn't believe me of I told him about me beating Neji, but who cares!! Maybe I can beat Hanabi at this rate…' Hinata trailed off as she skipped soundlessly into her room. Neji gave a long and tired sigh. Thanks to his sparring idea, he was now half pig, and half man. '_At least you not half woman. Another man fall into spring, and turned half woman.'_ He remembered the tour guide telling him. Neji gave a soft chuckle, 'He's right, being half pig is better than being half woman…' He was startled when someone jumped onto his back.

"Nene. Niisan, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Hinata said; arms wrapped around his neck. He bit down a groan when he felt her breasts pushing against his back.

"Yes Hinata-sama, I'll go with you." Neji said, strangling down the moans that were about to escape his mouth. Hinata gave a small huff as a reply, and ran off to the door, Neji followed, half running, half walking.

---

Hinata walked through the gardens, and outside around the gates of the Hyuuga compound. Neji walked a few steps behind her, thoughts ran through his head non-stop. 'What am I going to do? What am I going to do when / if **Hinata-sama **finds out? What will happen if Hiashi-sama finds out about this? Oh no… My 'reputation' will be ruined, and I'll be the laughing stock of everyone in Konoha…' Neji gave a long sigh, making Hinata turn around.

"Ne…Niisan, is there anything wrong?" She asked, her expression made Neji smile. 'Cute.' He mused to himself mentally.

"Nothing's wrong Hinata-sama. Just a thought… Hn?" Neji held his hand before him, catching small droplets of rain… Neji paled. Covering his face with his arms, he ran back to the entrance. Hinata gave a questioning look, and ran after him.

---

Neji almost made it into the Compound when he felt himself shrink, everything became bigger again, and his clothes pooled into a small puddle / heap. 'Neji' grabbed his clothes in between his teeth, and dragged them over to a tree, and then ran back, and grabbed his boxers, and set them under the tree. Same thing for his Hitai and pants. The rain was getting heavier by the minute, and the little black piglet was soaked. Hinata came running into the garden just then, only to spot the kuro buta (black piglet) shivering under the tree….

---


	3. Hanabi, hot water, and a water gun

--

This fic does not have to do with the animation association or the author Kishimoto. Do not sue.

Chapter three

--

Hinata blushed a faint pink, and slowly approached the pig, but it backed away while pushing the clothes behind the tree at the same time. Hinata crouched down and held her hand out;

"Come out, don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said in a soft and sweet tone; Neji still back away.

"Oh come on, you must be cold from the rain, and it's not going to let up for a while. There's no harm in coming with me." She said as she patted his head. Neji gave a pig-like shrug and cautiously crawled towards her. Hinata smiled and picked him up with both hands.

"You're so cute. I guess I could at least give you a name until your owner comes around…" Hinata cooed gently.

"Mmm… What about… **P****—**ちゃん。(P-chan.)" Hinata said. Hugging the piglet she ran inside into the house.

--

Passing her 'father' she ran to her room without saying anything and then passed her sister without passing her a second glance. Once she got to her room, she slid the door shut and set him down.

"You're sopping wet, here." Hinata grabbed a hand towel from her bed side and dried him off. Neji (p-chan) shrugged her hands off and ran towards the door, but as messed up as this world was/is, something horrible happened;

"Nee-san, where's is Neji-niisan… wtf?"

Hanabi, that damned brat just had to open the door and Neji went flying into her feet.

"What's a pig doing in the house?" The younger Hyuuga said as she picked him up by the neck and examined him.

"Hey… It's a boy!" Hanabi said as she checked his nether regions and held it firmly between both hands, Neji kicked and squealed in embarrassment. Hinata chuckled.

"I don't know where Niisan is, but Hanabi… you're sopping wet as well. Are you going to go take a bath?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I need to go find Niisan, can you give P-chan a bath too?"

"Che, why do I need to? I'm not your pig-sitter…" Hanabi scoffed.

"Please? If I find Niisan, I'll tell him that you needed him for something."

"…Fine, but you owe me shuriken money." Hanabi scoffed as she took the squealing pig towards the bathhouse.

As Hanabi approached the door, Neji started to kick and squeal, desperately trying to get out of his younger cousin's grasp.

"What the fuck is wrong with you you stupid pig?" Hanabi scowled a she put him under her foot and took off her shirt and pants. Neji panicked even more, if Hiashi decided to walk in and he transformed back into a human, who knows hat kind of ideas the old man might get, and who knows what's going to become of him! Hanabi (who still isn't maturing) took him by the collar and walked into the steam-filled room, she was irked at the pig's behavior and smirked.

"If you don't like me so much, then why don't you just bathe you yourself!" She yelled angrily and threw him in the steaming water. A loud splash was heard before Neji came jumping out of the hot water gasping for breath.

"Holy FUCK that's hot!" He screamed as he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water.

"What the hell? Neji? Where the hell did you come… from…" Hanabi trailed off as she watched him dump the cold water on himself and turn back into a pig. Hanabi's eyes turned wide.

"Holy shit…"

--

She walked through the halls in search of her cousin, even after ten minutes of looking for him she couldn't find him.

"Niisan, where did you run off to? Did I do something wrong?"

--

"So you fell in the pool of the pig…." Hanabi said with her arms crossed and brows furrowed in deep thought.

"That's so stupid of you Neji, I thought you were smarter than that, to fall in a pool of water that turns you into a pig…" Hanabi trailed off again, but started to laugh at the situation hysterically causing Neji to turn red.

"That's not funny Hanabi-sama. If Hinata-sama fins out, I'll be humiliated for life and I would-"

"What? Kill yourself? Oh please Neji, don't be so dramatic. All you need to do is fall in the pool of the drowned guy right?" Hanabi sad, Neji nodded a yes.

"But then again, what if the water never comes? Or…" She pulled out a camera;

"I could just black mail you for fun."

--

Hinata was in her room when she heard loud foot steps pounding towards the door. Her door swung/slid open and Hanabi came running into to room with a camera, Hinata gave a questioning look but then Neji (fully clothed) came into the room and tried to grab the camera out of he laughing girl's hands.

"Hanabi, you better give me the camera!"

"Nu uh I think I'll entertain myself… and show Hinata!" She blurted as she jumped up and landed next to her sister.

"Show me what?" (Hinata)

"Nothing!" (Neji)

"Look at this Hinata!" Hanabi yelled as she put the camera in front of Hinata's face, but Hinata turned red and looked away.

"Hanabi! You shouldn't be taking of people when they're taking a bath!" Hinata scolded with a crimson blush painted across her cheeks, Hanabi looked at the camera.

"Well so much for blackmail…" Hanabi said through a disappointed mumble as she deleted the picture.

"But Neji, you better be careful, or I'll spill the beans." Hinata said as she pulled out a water gun from her pocket. Neji turned pale.

"Hanabi! You know Niisan doesn't like water so stop making fun of him!" Hinata said as she pulled the gun out of her sister's hands. Hanabi gave a pout.

"Fine! Be that way! But watch where you put your foot Neji." Hanabi warned as she walked out of the room. Hinata gave a sigh and turned to her older cousin.

"Gomenne Niisan, I hope what Hanabi said won't bother you." '_Oh it'll bother me alright' _The boy thought mentally.

"Ne Niisan, I was wondering if you could…um… if you could…" She let her eyes fall downwards and look at her toes.

"Can you… take me to the Neko-Hanten?"

"….. The Neko-What?!"

--

So sorry for not updating, it's just that this isn't one of my 'greatest' stories (none of them are). So I've been having mental debates whether to continue it or not, so I've just decided to continue it and finish what I started, hell, it might even be fun (joking). I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing and I hope the readers keep reading my stories that I hardly update. Thank you all for the support:

Mahou Inu Alex-kun

MoreKiwi4Me

MischievousPuck

Piisa  
Oz-TheDamned

HeartBrokenHinata

Bucket Enabled-sama

Dizzy-Kiske

amberwolves

Danimals21

Haruka2007

blue. christmas.

Kikyo10

Mei Sanniag

rcr

dark-emo-gal

winterkaguya

Kichou

MissNaye

Rikkamaru

Dark Queen Helba

Those are all the people who keep me going, thanks.

--


End file.
